College Life
by whithertits
Summary: College life for our two bishounen. I suppose this has a plot...suppose. J/K! I think it's pretty good...tell me what you think!
1. Chapter One

College Life Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, I wish I did, but I don't. ;_;  
  
"Tsukishiro-san, are you staying for dinner?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"Oh, hai, arigatou." Tsukishiro Yukito looked up from where he was sitting. He and Fujitaka's son, Kinomoto Touya, were looking through colleges, deciding which to go to. "What about this one?" He picked up a pamphlet.  
  
"Hmm." Touya took it from his hand, as it had been offered, and looked it over. "They seem to offer a good choice of classes for one hoping to be a doctor."  
  
"And they have quite a few classes needed to be a teacher." Yukito added, smiling.  
  
"And it's not that far away from here."  
  
"And it's not very expensive."  
  
"And you boys need to pick one. You've been doing this for over an hour and a half." Fujitaka laughed.  
  
"This is hard work! If we don't pick the right one, our careers might be sabotaged."  
  
"Hai, none of these, so far, have had the exact classes that both of us want to take. Just either one's or the other's."  
  
"Did you boys ever consider going to different colleges?" Fujitaka asked from where he was preparing supper.  
  
"'Tousan! We already decided to go to the same college." Touya looked at his dad in an annoyed way.  
  
"Well, how about going to two colleges close to one another. Since you won't be taking any of the same classes, I don't see why you can't just do that."  
  
"Well, I guess that's an okay idea." Touya still looked doubtful.  
  
"Actually, that's a pretty good idea." Yukito said thoughtfully. He pulled up two pamphlets. "These two colleges are about a kilometer apart, and one offers all the classes I want to take, and the other offers those that you want to take, To-ya."  
  
"Yeah." Touya grumbled lightly. "I guess that'd work."  
  
"So we've decided?" Yukito asked politely.  
  
"Seems that way."  
  
"Oh, cheer up! Genki! To-ya!"  
  
"Right! I'm cheerful. Kind of." He puffed up, then deflated himself.  
  
"Oi. To-ya, let's fill out our applications in your room, the smell of food is intoxicating me." They all laughed.  
  
"Right." They headed up the stairs to the elder Kinomoto child's room.  
  
"To-ya, going to different colleges will be fine. We wouldn't see each other all the time at the same college, either." Yukito rubbed the other's back lightly, then leaned his head on his shoulder. "It'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Yuki. You usually are." He grinned softly. He kissed the top of his head lightly, then pushed the other onto his back and kissed his mouth.  
  
"To-ya.do you think.this is.a good idea.since your sister.will be home.in five minutes.and likes to crash into your room?" He asked in between Touya's kisses.  
  
"Eh, she knows to knock." He smiled and kissed Yukito again. The other shrugged and gave in. They were interrupted.. by a knock the door.  
  
"Oniichan!" Sakura's voice mockingly wafted into the room.  
  
"Oi! Kaijuu! I'm not a girl!" He slowly go off Yukito, letting him sit up and fix his shirt. Touya went to the door and opened it to glare at his younger sister.  
  
"Ah yes, but only girls date guys." She stuck her tongue out at him. Touya scowled as Yukito burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't know what you're laughing about. You act more like a girl than I do."  
  
"Ah yes, but, To-ya, I had the guts to initiate this relationship, so I would be the guy, ne?"  
  
"Ack, you little!" He pushed him back onto his back and pinned him down. "I dun think so, Yuki." He kissed him again before the other had a chance to laugh, and they picked up where they had left off.  
  
This time, Sakura's knock was definitely not appreciated.  
  
"What do you want, kaijuu?" Touya's irritated voice rang out.  
  
"Oi! Sakura no kaijuu ja nai!" She yelled back at him. "I need help with my math homework!"  
  
"Fine." He grumbled, causing Yukito to laugh at his expression. "Oh, hush up, you!" He threw his pillow at him.  
  
Sakura entered the room and grinned at them devilishly. "What'cha doin' that's so important you can't be disturbed?"  
  
"Oi! When the hell did you get evil?!?" Touya smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
"When my Oniisan started dating his best friend." She threw back at him with a wry grin.  
  
"I think your little sister just outwitted you, To-ya." Yukito laughed.  
  
"Hey! Whose side are you on?!?"  
  
"My own." He stuck out his tongue. Touya had to resist the urge to kiss him and bite the damn thing.  
  
"Dear brother, you are just being outwitted right and left, here! I think you've lost your charm." Sakura tsked.  
  
"I think he's charming enough." Yukito smiled and wrapped his arms around Touya's neck.  
  
"Well, you would, wouldn't you?" Sakura laughed. "You'd have to think so in order to put up with him!"  
  
"Oi!!!!" Touya glared at the world. "Now, which problem were you have difficulties with? I want to answer this then kick you out!"  
  
"Tsk. tsk. What an enormous sister complex!"  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"Gomen, To-ya." He kissed the back of his neck.  
  
"Save the making out for later, if you please." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Eh, why should I listen to you, Kaijuu?" Touya grinned at her.  
  
"Because I can tell on you." She stuck out her tongue. Their father already knew that the two of them were 'together', but he didn't like it when they did things in front of Sakura, it gave her the idea to do so, or so he said. He didn't want Sakura dating yet.  
  
"Gaki kaijuu."  
  
"Oi!" Sakura threw her pencil at him.  
  
"Well, you are." He grinned.  
  
"Fine! Just help me with this!" She was pleading now, and Touya showed her exactly how to do the problem, explaining the steps along the way.  
  
"Is that better??" He asked her in a mocking voice, but Yukito had learned that Touya would do just about anything for his younger sister. Even if he did it in a mocking way.  
  
"Arigatou, Oniichan!" And she skipped out of the room.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Yukito just laughed, so, Touya used his methods once again. "You need to be shut up, Yuki."  
  
"Fine by me." He smiled and kissed the larger boy back. "Just.fine."  
  
"Good." About half an hour later, Fujitaka yelled that it was time for supper, and the two, still without applications filled out, went down for supper. 


	2. Chapter Two

College Life  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own CCS. Buuuuut.if CLAMP decides they're feeling nice, they can give it to me! (AND do something about the whole Subaru/Seishirou thing that EVERYONE is wondering about! I mean, GOSH!)  
  
He was hot and his body was covered in sweat. His breathing was in short gasps. But, it didn't hurt. He felt wonderful, not sick or anything of the sort. The one next to him was in the same condition, but he was sure that they felt the same way he did. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a pleasant, dreamless sleep.  
  
Yukito awoke the next morning to the familiar scene, or becoming familiar. He laughed, then shook the one next to him. "To-ya, wake up!" He giggled lightly as the other yawned like a cat and opened his eyes. "Ohayo, To- ya."  
  
"'Hm, 'Hayo." He said between a stretch and a yawn.  
  
"Get dressed, then we can make everyone breakfast." He smiled and slipped out of bed, then into the shower.  
  
When he was done bathing and dressed, Touya took a shower. When both of them were successfully ready for the day, they went downstairs to prepare breakfast. After getting breakfast ready, for the most part, they both finished filling out their applications. or rather, actually did their applications. Sakura tromped down the stairs shortly after Fujitaka, and they all ate breakfast.  
  
"You two should mail those after we're done eating, before you forget." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Very funny, Imoutochan."  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was." Sakura laughed. Fujitaka and Yukito just smiled as Touya glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"All right, children, behave yourselves." Yukito said while laughing.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Touya laughed lightly.  
  
When they were done eating - a generous amount of time later - the two boys made their way to the post office. The journey was uneventful, but trips to a mail box usually are. Upon returning to the house, they were greeted with silence. The house was empty. This was, of course, to be expected. Fujitaka was at work and Sakura had left for school. Touya and Yukito had the place to themselves. They used that time wisely, of course: watching old VHS together on the couch.  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
A slight trump on the front steps of the house signaled the arrival of the post man. Sakura ran to get the mail, awaiting a letter from Hong Kong. Touya merely looked up from his position on the couch, reading a book. Yukito was in the kitchen making dinner as Fujitaka was on an archeological dig and couldn't come home. And Yukito's cooking was several times better than Touya's or Sakura's, though both were at least relatively good cooks.  
  
"Mail's here!" Sakura sing-songed as she stepped back into the house. "Letter for 'tousan, bill for 'tousan, another bill for 'tousan, *another* bill for 'tousan," Sakura sweatdropped. "a letter for me," she practically glowed. "and a letter for Yukito-san." At the last comment, Yukito did pop out of the kitchen. Wiping his slightly damp hands on a dish-rag, he walked up to Sakura to retrieve his mail. Tucking the dishrag into the rim of his pants, he opened the letter.  
  
Eyes skimming the letter, Yukito was smiling. When he was done reading, he casually put the letter back into the envelope and headed back into the kitchen. Sakura and Touya just blinked after him. Then realized what he'd done.  
  
"Hey!" They both yelled in unison, Sakura scurrying into the kitchen, Touya quickly getting up and following.  
  
"What did it say?" Sakura practically glomped onto the older boy. "Tell us!" Yukito just smiled politely.  
  
Noting the failure of his sister's tactic, Touya tried a . . . different means to the end, per se.  
  
Slipping in behind Yukito, Touya grinned seductively and slipped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Another note said this was working, as Yukito's body temperature had visibly gone up a few notches. Touya gently kissed the side of the smaller boy's neck, distracting him thoroughly from his right jeans pocket - the hiding place of the letter. Being the devious man that he is, Touya slowly slipped his hands downward and slowly removed the letter. Upon its retrieval, he suddenly grinned triumphantly, tossed the letter to his sister, and jumped backwards.  
  
Yukito took less than a millisecond to process this. Then, "Hey!" He spun around to glare at his boyfriend. "You! Gimme that back!"  
  
"I don't have it," Touya grinned and showed his hands. Yukito turned to Sakura and nearly facefaulted. Sakura had pulled the letter out of the envelope and was reading steadily, roughly half-done. Yukito crossed his arms over his chest moodily and 'hmphed'.  
  
When she was done reading, Sakura smiled brightly and cheered, "Great job, Yukito-san! 'Niichan, Yukito-san got into his college of choice!" Sakura ran up and hugged the older boy, bouncing happily.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Yukito smiled over at Touya. "I would have told you two, anyway, it was just entertaining to see what you'd do."  
  
"We know," Touya yawned for effect. "Though that was much more fun than you just telling us what it was. Entertaining on my half, too." Sakura broke off her bouncy-hug to laugh lightly.  
  
"Mine too," She giggled.  
  
"I'll bet," Yukito laughed lightly. Taking back the letter from Sakura, who offered it willingly, he read over it again. "I need to have my stuff in my dorm by March fifteenth, (*)" He looked at a calendar. "roughly three weeks from now. It says I'm in the C Complex of dorms. They're the nicer complex, and are more like apartments than dorms. They're for the kids that got scholarships," He grinned. "There are two bedrooms and three occupants to the dorm as a whole. Two people share the bigger bedroom, and one person gets their own smaller room. The dorms are on- campus and three stories high. There are twelve separate dorms on each floor for the C Complex and twenty per floor for the A, B, and D Complexes," he skimmed more of the letter. "This is a very informative letter."  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement. "The first four lines are the important ones, though!" She cheered again. Touya smiled and slipped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, kissing him on the cheek. Or rather, he meant to, but knowing what the taller boy would do, Yukito turned his head and kissed the dark boy on the mouth. This being a perfectly fine substitute for the cheek, Touya had no complaints.  
  
"Oh, geez. Here we go again," Sakura rolled her eyes expressively and laughed. "I'll leave you two alone," she said with a large wink. The two boys hadn't noticed, as their primary attentions were . . . elsewhere.  
  
About an hour later, all three were sitting at the dinner table eating Yukito's cooking. Good cooking, too, one might add.  
  
"So, now we're just waiting for 'Niichan's letter, right?" Sakura asked around a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Yes," Touya nodded. "I just hope I got accepted. It'd be rather embarrassing if I wasn't."  
  
"You're just as smart as me, have just as much of a scholarship fund, and just as many qualifications. I'm sure you did," Yukito smiled sweetly at the other boy.  
  
"Aa, you're right . . ." Touya finished off his meal and stretched his arms out over his head, yawning. "I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now. It's Sakura's turn to do the dishes, anyway."  
  
"All right, Oyasumi, To-ya," Yukito grabbed Touya's shirt front as he walked by and kissed him lightly. "I'll be up in a bit, just go to sleep."  
  
Touya nodded, yawning again, and trotted off to go to bed. Yukito and Sakura finished off their meals, chatting amiably about college and what it would be like. Sakura made Yukito promised to let her meet his dorm-mates, which brought new thoughts into the boy's head: who were his dorm-mates going to be? He didn't know. He hoped they'd be nice. Before dinner started, they'd agreed to all take his stuff up to the dorms that weekend. That way he wouldn't have to worry about it. Yukito assumed that his dorm- mates had gotten their letters about the same time as he had, thus they'd be around at least relatively soon.  
  
Touya and Yukito had also agreed that if Touya hadn't gotten his letter by Saturday - the day they were going to go up to the college - Yukito would just stick around at Sakura's until he did, living off a duffel bag. It's safe to assume that the two had a separation complex. Being as it was Monday, and only a little over a month before the new term started - the two boys had graduated their last year of high school early, and Sakura would be on Spring Break in a couple days - he was bound to get it pretty soon. If not this week, next week. Yukito shrugged it off and helped Sakura clean off the table. Being the kind-hearted person he was, and feeling like he should do something, as he was living in someone else's house, he helped Sakura do the dishes by drying them and putting them away.  
  
Yukito was also decidedly tired, and both he and Sakura were in bed by ten o'clock.  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
Having only one day left of term, Sakura was very chipper - more than usual. When she came home from school, she skipped inside the house. When the mail came fifteen minutes later, she skipped to greet the postman. She went through the mail with her normal, loud personality.  
  
"One letter for 'Tousan, one letter for me," she grinned even bigger. "a bill for 'Tousan, and a letter for 'Niichan!" Sakura skipped over to the mail box - a small wooden box on one of the entrance tables where they put the mail for Fujitaka if he wasn't there when it arrived - and placed her father's two letters in it. She then proceeded to skip over to her brother, dropping the letter in his lap. She opened her own letter happily, sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room.  
  
Yukito, who was lying in Touya's lap, reading, propped himself up by placing an arm on the opposite side of Touya's legs from where he was lying and rested his side against Touya's hip. The darker boy had no objections to this and opened the letter. The two read it together as Sakura hummed happily, reading her own letter. Sakura finished her letter first as it was shorter and looked expectantly over at her brother and his best friend. They were both smiling. Sakura smiled. The vibe in the room was deafeningly happy.  
  
"Well?" Sakura asked as Touya slipped the letter back into the envelope and smiled victoriously.  
  
"I got it," Touya stated nonchalantly.  
  
"Like we all knew you would," Yukito sat up - completely sitting in Touya's lap - and kissed the taller boy. When they were done - a good thirty seconds later - Sakura butted in.  
  
"So what kind of dorm do you have? A nice one or a crappy one?" She asked.  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow at Sakura's wording choice, deciding that the she had been spending far too much time with Kero-chan, and replied informatively. "I just have a regular dorm. Two people, A Complex. I'm on the fourth floor, which is all boy's dorms. There are fifteen dorms on the hall, so I can assume it's at least a relatively nice dorm. I have to be moved in by the tenth," he laughed a little. "They give me the letter later and I have to be moved in sooner. Priorities, I suppose."  
  
"So we'll both just move our things in on Saturday. And of course Sakura- chan is going to help, right?" Yukito smiled at the young girl.  
  
"As long as we can go pick up Syaoran-kun at the airport first," she was grinning out her ears. "His flight gets in at eight in the morning. That'd give us enough time to go get him, come back here, drop his stuff off, get you guys' stuff, and go over to the dorm complex. Tomoyo-chan would probably come with too. Me and Tomoyo can watch the car and the stuff while you boys bring it up to the rooms. Ne?" Touya and Yukito looked at each other and sighed in unison.  
  
"Of course, Sakura. We didn't expect Daidouji-san not to come. She always comes along. Picking the brat up from the airport is fine, too," Touya smiled as his sister ruffled a bit, then let it pass as she noticed he was smiling.  
  
"Good! Then I'll go tell Kero-chan. He's munching on the brownies you two made yesterday," Sakura stuck out her tongue at her now-glaring brother and ran up the stairs to inform the Sun Guardian what was going to happen on Saturday. Yukito suddenly blinked a couple times.  
  
"I hadn't thought about that," he wrinkled his eyelids together for a minute, then turned to face Touya. "What happens if Sakura needs Yue?" Touya looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.  
  
"I suppose she'll have to summon him then. That might be awfully strange during a class or such." I don't suppose there's much we can do about it now, though. We'll worry about it when the time comes."  
  
Touya's answer seemed to soothe Yukito quite a bit and he wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's neck, pressing his face into one of his shoulders. "All right," he murmured softly. Touya wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's back and smiled lightly.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Okey doke, folks. Hey, I'm the crazy authoress. *achem* If you didn't notice, my writing style changes somewhat drastically between this chapter and its predecessor. Dunno why that is. *shrugs* Maybe it's the Good Charlotte in the background. Uhm, what can I say . . . well, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I can't guarantee that won't happen again. Though, as I'm on such a streak right now (I wrote the beginning of this chapter back when I wrote the first chapter, back in . . . I wanna say January, and rewrote part of it and wrote the rest in August . . . eh-heh) I think I'm gonna write chapter three. So you can assume I have it done. ^.~  
  
(*) Uhm, I have no idea if college in Japan is like high school and everything else. I'm gonna assume it is. If you could tell me either way, it'd be much appreciated. I'll use that info. for the next time I write a college-type fic. Just stick it in your review. 


	3. Chapter Three

College Life  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Dammit. CLAMP does. I'm just obsessed. CLAMP rocks. Please don't sue me. I'd have to sell all my anime stuff. Which would be totally non-productive for you. Y'know? You wouldn't really get anything. I'd have to give you back what I got from you. That wouldn't work out. Ah well, read on, since I'm in a rambly mood.  
  
  
  
Touya groaned inwardly as the alarm clock went off. Sure, it was his own fault he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but it wasn't totally his fault. Yukito shut the alarm clock off before Touya even had a chance to move to do so. As his head flopped back onto the pillow, Yukito laughed.  
  
"Up you get, To-ya," Yukito said cheerily.  
  
"You're not allowed to be this cheerful at," he looked at the clock. "six thirty in the morning."  
  
"C'mon, get up!" Touya just groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Yukito mumbled something about uncooperative boyfriends and pulled them back down. "We have to leave in forty-five minutes, and I'm sure you'd rather have a shower and eat before we leave."  
  
"Nngh."  
  
"Great statement of the day," Yukito had to repress the urge to laugh. He looked over at his now falling back asleep boyfriend and had a wonderful idea. Torturous, but wonderful. Already dressed, showered, and ready for the day - minus breakfast, which Sakura was working on - Yukito slipped around to the other side of the bed, where he sat down and started giving the other boy a backrub, kissing the back of his neck lightly. He knew this would put the boy further into sleep, but he needed to turn him over, thus the fact that Touya wouldn't fight against him was a good idea. When Touya had completely relaxed, Yukito rolled him over onto his back.  
  
Having pulled the blankets down earlier, they now pooled in the center of his abdomen, hiding anything of interest, but still showing the bigger boy's chest. Yukito leaned down and kissed him on the mouth, lying down so he was on top of the other. It took at least a full two minutes before Touya fully woke up, when he slipped his arms around the other boy and one hand went through his hair gently.  
  
When he knew the other boy was completely awake, Yukito sat up, sitting on his boyfriend's lower abdomen. Touya glared at him.  
  
"That was underhanded," Touya grumbled, yawning and stretching out his arms.  
  
"Of course it was, but you're awake, aren't you?" Yukito smiled innocently and stood up, heading towards the downstairs. "Up, shower, clothes, food," he shook his finger at his lover. "Now." Touya laughed and slipped out of bed, headed for the shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later, showered and dressed, Touya went downstairs to see Sakura putting the last of the bacon and eggs onto plates. There were already mini-pancakes on the plates, two per plate but for one which had three - Touya rightly assumed that was his. As his father was gone for the weekend at a dig, he wouldn't be able to help them move into their dorms, but that was all right. He knew where they were and that was enough. Yukito walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching.  
  
"I got the rest of my stuff packed and into the basement. Thank your father again for me, would you? I don't need that whole house to myself, keeping my stuff here is really handy," then he turned to Touya. "I put all our boxes out in the front entryway. Do you think we packed too much stuff?"  
  
"Nah. I think it'll fit. Especially yours," he walked up and gave the smaller boy a kiss, then sat down to eat. "Is it edible?" He asked his sister with a raised eyebrow. Sakura puffed up indignantly and gave him a speech on her cooking. Yukito just sat down and starting eating, laughing quietly as the two bantered back and forth.  
  
  
  
"He's at gate fourteen!" Sakura ran down the airport terminal a little quicker than she should have, Tomoyo laughing lightly at her best friend. Touya just rolled his eyes and muttered something uncomplimentary about little sisters. Yukito elbowed him. Touya laughed a little.  
  
The three unrushed people reached the gate about two or three minutes later than Sakura, who was hugging the blushing Syaoran quite tightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Li-kun." Yukito smiled politely and waved. Syaoran's attempt to raise a hand to wave back was severely hampered by the girl still hugging him to death.  
  
When Sakura finally let Syaoran go, it was only because of Tomoyo's sensible comment on how they needed to go and get Syaoran's luggage. Happy as always, Sakura ran ahead of everyone to the luggage rack, holding her arms out like she was flying.  
  
After they'd put Syaoran's luggage in the car, and Syaoran had been chosen to take middle in the back seat, they headed back to the Kinomoto residence. The group talked happily and contentedly the whole way there.  
  
  
  
"Kaijuu! Stop clinging to the brat like that and help Yuki and I put our stuff in the trunk!" Touya yelled at his sister, more upset with the clinging part than the helping. Yukito had to stifle a laugh as Sakura yelled "Hai!" and ran over, dragging Syaoran with her. It took a long time to get things successfully loaded into the car, due to many, many stops to calm down. Yukito decided to drive them to the schools: his first then Touya's. This was partly because Touya had driven to the airport, and partly because the aforementioned tall-dark-and-handsome looked about ready to give himself a major cranial coronary.  
  
  
  
When Yukito pulled into the C Complex student parking lot, Touya was only too glad to get out of the car. Sakura was staying at the car to watch the stuff, Tomoyo was going to stay at the dorm so that they could keep the door open while bringing things in, and Touya, Yukito, and Syaoran were going to bring it up to the dorm.  
  
Yukito's dorm was on the first floor, lucky for the boys, and in roughly the middle of the hall.  
  
"Room C104 . . ." Yukito scanned the dorm numbers while carrying two large boxes. "Ah-ha! There!" As he couldn't point, Touya and Syaoran both had to look up and scan the even side of the hallway themselves. Yukito set down his box and pulled out the room-key he'd been issued when they'd signed it at the main office - something they'd done immediately after reaching the university. Once the door was open, the four of them went inside. Tomoyo scanned the interior design with a fine eye.  
  
"It's a nice dorm room," she said finally.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Touya set his boxes down on one side of the couch, Syaoran and Yukito doing the same.  
  
The door opened into a living room of sorts - more like a semi-large room with a couch, love seat, plush chair, coffee table, two bookshelves, mediocre television, and mini-refrigerator. There were two doors on the other side of the room and the four assumed they lead to the bedrooms. Tomoyo sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable, and pulled out a book. Amidst large sweatdrops at this casual behavior, the three boys headed back outside to retrieve the rest of Yukito's things.  
  
It took a total of eight trips to get everything inside. This was mainly because the boxes were extremely heavy and even more bulky. When they were done, Yukito locked the room and they all headed back out to the car, then left for Touya's dormitory.  
  
  
  
Having had issues checking in - the receptionist seemed to be using something - they took a bit longer than usual to get to the dorm. The A Complex was on the far side of the campus and had a parking lot on the back side only. The doors opened up to a large elevator - a huge relief - which they used to get up to the dorm.  
  
The dorm - A427 - was a normal everyday campus dorm: self-locking door (if it shuts, it's locked from the outside, you have to use a key to open it all the time and it likes to swing shut due to some . . . thing), two beds, two desks, an air-conditioner/heating unit, two wardrobes, and about five feet of walking space.  
  
It took a bit more time to move in Touya's things because of the wait for the elevator, but they still finished in less than two hours.  
  
  
  
After they'd returned home, they'd all been too worn out to cook supper and ordered out. A ring from the door bell signaled the arrival of the food.  
  
"I got it," Sakura walked over to the door, still chipper, but a lot less hyper. Sakura paid the delivery girl and they all ate. The whole group became a little more animated as they were putting food in their bodies, and they had an above-average amount of conversation. Somehow the conversation wound up back on dorm-mates for Touya and Yukito.  
  
"Well, since Yukito-san is in the scholarship dorm, we have to assume that the others in his dorm will be as smart as he is," Syaoran said logically.  
  
"True," Touya cut in. "And we can assume that they'll be nice, because only nice people get scholarships and try for that college."  
  
"So we can be sure that Tsukishiro-san will be well off there," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"But what about To-ya? He's in the general dorm Complex; we don't know what kind of people he'll be around," Yukito prodded.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Touya smiled lightly. "We'll just have to wait and see . . ."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Okay. Uhm . . . well, I think now is a good time to say this: I don't know what's gonna be happening in this fic super far down the road. I'm gonna have the next chapter take them to the dorms and we'll meet Yukito's dorm- mates. Chapter after that is Touya's . . . it'll be like replaying that little period of time. After that? No idea. Any and all ideas are welcome! Please just email them to me, though, at: lagz_xf_forever@hotmail.com, my personal email address. Thanks! 


End file.
